Payon's tale
by Yuko Akawe
Summary: No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro,pero los tiempos felices acaban y tienen que enfrentarse a su destino. Oneshot sobre Bongun,Munak y Sohee


Primero que nada decir que esta no es una historia mía, sino que se presume que es la verdadera. La historia la encontré en un foro en inglés y bueno,siendo yo una amante de los bongun; tuve que traducirla. Espero que sea de su agrado y puedan decirme que les parece.

Por favor,pido que si alguien no entiende alguna frase o expresión puede ser porque no la haya traducido bien, quiero que me lo diga.

Sin mas,les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Payon's tale**

"_Cuéntame una historia de amor" susurré por encima de él "Y luego podrás irte" el sol de mediodía brillaba sobre nosotros, filtrándose por los siempre verdes árboles del bosque de Payon. Él era un cazador, se situó contra el tronco tranquilamente. Yo era una joven mercader entonces y yacía en su lecho, intentando que ese momento durara para siempre._

"_Una historia de amor¿eh?" me miró y ladeó la cabeza, pensando"Solo sé tristes Joan. No querrás oír ninguna"_

"_¿Qué historia de amor no es triste?" le pregunté recordando de repente "Cuéntame una de tu niñez. Creciste en el pueblo¿no? Debes saber alguna"_

"_Humm…sé una que me contó un amigo, no precisamente de mi niñez"_

"_¿Cuál?"_

"_La historia de Payon, cuando era la ciudad más poderosa del este…Y como calló en desgracia por la furia de los Dioses…y de la belleza…y del amor…"_

"_Por favor, cuéntamela"le di un codazo amablemente, ignorando el deseo de caer en otras tácticas para que se quedara conmigo más tiempo._

"_Es la historia de Munak, Bongun y Sohee…"_

Muchos antes del Ragnarok, el reino de Payn surgió de los mares del sudeste, en el corazón de Rune-Midgard. Fue un país próspero, con unos honorables emperadores. Sin embargo, la nobleza de Payon era arrogante y prometió hacer de su tierra tan hermosa que inclusive los dioses sentirían celos. Construyeron espectaculares pagodas, embelleciéndolas con oro y piedras preciosas. Cultivaron jardines de las más fragantes flores, y bosques de majestuosos árboles.

Pronto hasta las casas de los campesinos estaban pintadas con increíbles colores en vez de construirlas fuertes, y sus jardines estaban llenos de flores en vez de cultivos. Mientras la superficie de este magnífico país brillaba con color y salud, en realidad la gente estaba hambrienta y descuidada, derrochando todo lo que tenían por el amor a la belleza- belleza más atronadora que el vestíbulo del mismísimo paraíso.

Es entonces cuando los dioses se enteraron.

Previendo el fin de su poderío en Ragnarok, los dioses tuvieron que asegurar deprisa su influencia en su propio mundo. En ese tiempo dos gemelos nacieron, los hijos del emperador y la emperatriz; el príncipe Bongun y la princesa Munak. Pero en el día de su nacimiento, la ruleta de la fortuna propició un trágico final en sus vidas, Los emperadores estaban muy asustados por esta profecía, y levantaron la prohibición de salir de las seguras paredes del castillo, aislando a sus hijos. Pero ambos crecieron juntos como hermanos y amigos, nunca sintiéndose solos al tener al otro a su lado.

Ellos crecieron rodeados de cosas hermosas e inteligentes tutores, sin saber que era la tristeza. Siendo gemelos, sentían profundo afecto por el otro, y prometieron mutuamente ser sus protectores. Y así, Bongun creció siendo un príncipe caballeroso y un espadachín sin igual, y Munak floreció en una delicada pero decidida princesa.

Pero no podían estar juntos para siempre. Cuando ellos tuvieron edad suficiente, a Bongun le anunciaron que pronto se casaría con una princesa extranjera del oeste, y Munak sería enviada al norte para allí casarse con un príncipe. Estaban descorazonados por la separación, y celosos al pensar que el otro estaría feliz con su respectivo casamiento. Era la primera vez que estaban tristes y necesitados.

Y es cuando los dioses se movieron "Vamos a capturar el vulnerable corazón del joven príncipe"dijeron "Poseeremos a la princesa extranjera que se casaría con él, y a través de ella, controlaremos el más maravilloso país del este del mundo".Y enviaron espíritus para poseer a la inocente princesa Sohee.

Encantada como estaba, se volvió más hermosa que cualquier mujer noble de Payon que hubiera visto–largo pelo, negro como la noche, enmascarando su pálida tez y su manto que brillaba como las estrellas. Verdaderamente era una mujer divina; pensaba el noble demasiado en trance para darse cuenta de los ojos que tenía en la oscuridad, rojos como el fuego. En sus corazones, todo Payon deseaba la unión de ese amor y quedaron inmediatamente seducidos.

Pero su apabullante hermosura no engañó ni a Munak ni a Bongun, ellos sabían de una belleza y un amor diferentes del que había engañado al reino entero. Juntos descubrieron el amor interior. Cuando miraron fijamente los colores y el brillo de su reino no, quisieron tener nada que ver con él, fueron ayudados por el otro para darse fuerzas y prometieron renunciar a toda trampa superficial. Ahí es cuando las habilidades de Bongun como espadachín empezaron a desarrollarse, y la fuerte mentalidad de Munak creció. Ellos se animaban mutuamente ya que no tenían a nadie más a quien amar, y amaban al otro como hermano, compañeros y más…no tenían a nadie a quien amar.

Pero no tenían ayuda para parar el destino de los dioses. Conscientes de que los jóvenes no se dejarían engañar por nadie, ellos ordenaron a Sohee acabar con Munak antes de que pudiera dar fuerzas a Bongun para que revelara ante todo la verdadera identidad de la novia poseída.

Y en la oscuridad de la noche, Munak lloró en su cuarto. Sola, luchando por rendirse al deseo de gobernar Payon con su hermano antes de que ellos o el reino, cayeran. Lloraba la pérdida de sus deshechos sueños. Pero en un momento de arrebato, tal vez de desesperación, escribió de su amor y de sus planes para su soñado reino en una carta para su hermano, y la escondió tras su retrato, esperando que él la descubriera en el futuro. Luego se derrumbó en su cama, agotada por la desesperanza.

Pero su hermano compartía el tormento. No porque fueran hermanos, no porque fueran iguales, sino porque estaban conectados por un único corazón- porque un corazón los sostenía y solo podían existir si ambos existían.

Así, cuando Munak lloraba, Bongun lo sintió y fue deprisa hacia su habitación para confortar a su amada hermana.

Sin ellos saberlo, un cuchillo escarlata brilló en la oscuridad, cogido por los delicados dedos de una belleza divina. Mientras se abrazaban, llorando por el otro, perdidos en los caminos que deparaba el futuro para ellos; el cuchillo se hundió en la víctima equivocada, clamando la vida del príncipe inmediatamente.

"_¿Piensas qué el amor puede ser tan traicionero?"._

"_¿Qué quieres decir Joan? No he terminado la historia"_

"_Quiero decir, el príncipe…la princesa…la única cosa que los mantenía su vida era el otro…y eso destruyó sus esperanzas de felicidad en el futuro…"_

"_Ellos se amaban, al menos es lo que pienso. ¿No es bueno?"_

"_¿Lo es…?eso espero…"_

La muerte del joven príncipe trajo la ruina al reino. Sohee había fallado su misión, concluyendo con los dioses. Luego volvió a ser quien había sido una vez, pero antes de el espíritu la dejara, usó sus poderes para convencer a la nobleza que Munak había sido la asesina en una arranque de locura.

Munak fue desterrada a la más oscura caverna, donde verdaderamente se volvió loca de dolor, e intentó reconstruir el reino de su hermano y ella en lo más profundo- un reino bajo tierra, quizás construido a partir del prohibido amor que sentía.

Sohee volvió a ser una chica normal, y vivió como la princesa adoptada de Payon, mientras los emperadores lloraban por sus hijos. Pero un día, ella encontró un lago bañado pro la luz de la luna, escondido en la profundidad del bosque, y vio su reflejo refulgir contra el negro cielo. Entonces la memoria, los recuerdos del asesinato fluyeron de pronto y se ahogó en las centelleantes aguas,

La nobleza urgió que sus líderes continuaran con la beatificación del reino. Y sin la esencia de disipar el hambre y de convertirlo en belleza; continuaron creciendo, hasta que el día del Ragnarok viniese…

Fue entonces cuando los espíritus de los tres encantados aparecieron y pudieron vislumbrar momentáneamente lo que Payon fue. Sus bosques…sus cuevas…incluso su pueblo…los fantasmas de estos inocentes amantes estaban dolidos, enfadados. Inocentes herramientas de los dioses atrapadas aquí por el amor y la pena que no pudieron dejar marchar.

"_¿Fue el destino entonces?"._

"_Claro que fue el destino, los dioses lo habían planeado tiempo atrás"_

"_No…ellos planearon conseguir el reino a través de Sohee… ¿Fue el destino el qué hizo que el cuchillo atravesara a Bongun y no a Munak?_

"_¿Por qué lo preguntas?.Joan, es solo una historia"._

"_Una historia de amor…"._

"_No…"dijo él a la defensiva, parando para hacerme entrar en razón."Es solo una historia. Ya te la he contado, es hora de que me vaya"._

"_Adiós entonces"dije débilmente acurrucándome._

"_Adiós" y dicho esto, se fue._

* * *


End file.
